


[PODFIC] Names, pet and otherwise - Elsajeni

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dessert Porn, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), M/M, Names, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, chosen names and false identities, original tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:It occurs to Crowley that Aziraphale has just said something to him, and also that he’s gone slightly cross-eyed. “Hng,” he says intelligently, and then, mentally shaking himself, “What?”“Did you want something, Anthony?” Aziraphale repeats.“What?” Crowley says again, bewildered, and looks over his shoulder, as if there might be someone called Anthony standing there.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Names, pet and otherwise - Elsajeni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [names, pet and otherwise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454998) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



**Length** : 6:12 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/lWYgWAgA#QeY5Lc4yxifWLCLhoF7xrYSMiHpxBAAK3Ga0iylyv-A) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tXccFRbIoHikFrRJPBhDZZDgDlKYcK3O).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
